Season 5
by Vote Celtice and Mondale 2016
Summary: Hi this is about the 5th season of the clone wars do please read and review I also did a Boston Celtics thing comparing there season to the movie just read and you'll see hope you like it please read


I don't own anything please don't sue thing

Star Wars the Clone Wars

From what I heard this Is there final season and I would like to say that the show ending now is a terrible mistake on Lucas part here's why

1. To many loose ends that need to be tied up

In the 4 seasons of the show we have seen new characters like Ashoka ventress hondo lux and death watch.

In the season 5 trailer we see death watch looking like there going to invade a planet my guess is courasaunt now to me death watch isn't really filled with a thrilling being on the edge of your seat action I know plenty of you disagree with me that's fine that's your own opinion but what to me made me scratch my head was Ashoka's companion and most likely boyfriend lux is an asshole I mean remember when in episode II where Anakin was hitting on Padme and for some reason it was working even though he didn't like the thought of Democracy and would like a Dictatorship plus he treats everyone around him like shit but that's basically to me Lux.

But lux's character never really made me interested I mean other than being for a terrorist organization other than a Democracy is one abusing your friend soon to be girlfriend to put them on the brick of death only to have the same person you abuses to save you then leave her behind try telling that to the writers.

there's Darth Maul okay he's back why?

I have no idea why can Eazy-E eat with the president but Common can't go to the white house I don't know.

Also this is another loose end they won't be able to tie up in just 12 episode and still have a good season I mean season 1 was okay season 2 was okay and the last 2 season were pretty good with an exception to some episodes but non-the less it was 2 solid seasons which I wouldn't mind seeing again in Re-runs.

Back to Darth Maul and Savage Oppress are not worthy Characters I don't think they can serve a convincingly important part in the next season because they're just on for show when I saw episode one and when obi-wan cut Maul in half (By the way no joke I like the not really violent make you throw up Lucas gave us I appreciate that I'm serious)

Anyways when Kenobi avenge Qui Gon that was a great start to maybe the greatest Jedi of all time and now its kinda ruined and he's back and he can fight better why? He's been living under a rock for 10 years to me that's just not convincing the writers to me need more time to make them worth being seen in an episode plus non of them have any character development I still don't know they're past and I still don't know why they matter please someone tell me.

3. Ashoka's character has been ignored allot the entire series

I mean think about it she's the Chris Rock to their Saturday Night Live the writers never put her in the episodes she needs to be in this is your supposive protagonist is not in any of the episodes she was in maybe 5 in the first season then 4 in the next then the one after that and season 4 they gave her a decent amount of episodes but most of the time they were just cameos or everyones star wars fans nightmare trying to be funny.

But I like her character I really do I appreciate that though has Anakin's flaws that unlike him she can look at them and get better and learn from them it's weird how Anakin doesn't really help her he just helps himself so that said allot on her character to me.

But her past has not been told in a way people can put together they haven't dedicated an episode to her past like they did Anakin's in where they try to free the slaves on Kadavo that's the planets name right?

Plus can someone tell me her age I mean I hear she's 14 then 18 and tell me the ages the other character that would be nice cause even when I look them up they don't tell me.

Ashoka seems like a good kind smart person and I'm gonna be sad to see her character die in the series final by my guess it's by Anakin's light saber sad it's just sad.

I hope she kills either Ventress Maul or Oppress cause another thing the writers never did for her was have her kill a character that mattered but that doesn't change to me that I still like this character but one more problem I had with her I wish she kicked lux's ass in friend in need he had it coming sad she didn't do that.

Anyway I hope to see more character development more of her in episodes for more than 5 minutes she ain't funny so I hope they stop with the witty-banter for all the character and her.

4. Ventress faith

To me I don't like her character but that's alright because I'm not suppose to she's the villain I don't know why she turned to good I really don't know where that came from but it happened and I guess that can work I think that's a better move but I still see her turing back to the dark side having it be apart of the Sith Lords secret plan.

But most likely I'm wrong maybe she'll turn good for real but my guess is no again could be wrong I ain't writing this show.

My problem with her is that even though she is the villain when she turned good I was like okay that it I mean the character never mattered to me so I actually don't care that's the only problem I have wether dead alive still ain't gonna care.

5. The shows ending to soon

Shows like Seinfeld became good around the third season and ended its prime in the seventh season now I'm not comparing star wars to Seinfeld i'm just comparing their primes to me the clone wars just entered there primes in season three I hope they don't go off after season five there's so much unfinished business that wouldn't be address in episode III-IV-V-VI so please don't end it yet keep going please and don't hate me for wanting the show to go on.

There's a difference to me about going off the stage when the people want more and Just being a jerk that's the case of star wars it's to soon and they're should be more to this story.

A/N now to me I hope people understand that I'm just trying to say to the writers that it's best the show go on I know I criticize Lucas in the past and I stand by that still but Dave Filoni ain't that bad of a writer and I want to see what ideas he has if the show can be re-new for another season.

I heard they might make one but it's with extras like they give you facts about this scene and that character that's a rip off to me.

Also if a person reviews can you please do me a favor and tell me what you think of the story all I get is don't do that and then they explain why they said that it's annoying I'm sorry but it is except with my last story no one really seriously reviewed they only gave me 4 word reviews I'm sorry I know I'm being an ass but it's just I'm new and it would be nice to get some help from a fellow author and/or reader on how to improve that's why I gave up in the first place I never got a real review all I got was really short ones and insults sometimes short or long it gets annoying after a while then me getting angry emails basically the reviews the emails basically just told me to not bother.

Plus I got blocked by someone I'm not gonna say but that sucked

But I'll write again but for now I still need a break I just need to get away from the PMing and I still do.

I just need to get my priority's straight and think what I can write because all I wrote was weed rap guns and Jedi and I don't think that's a good mix I'm just confuse that's all when I made this account I thought I'm gonna learn be better I think I found my calling and its writing because I got allot of great ideas and it's a friendly environment so they'll help me then I get an email saying if I don't do better at writing the world will eat me alive okay that's when I had to walk away I was like woah I wanted to answer her back but I really don't have it in me to fight with Someone anymore it ain't worth it do email all you want with hate mail I ain't gonna listen.

Also I won't check because it was a hassle to get this story up because I have work and lots of it then I sleep so I don't think I'll check anyone's emails I can still check your reviews but that's about it.

I would also like to thank Dino Green and ratchetsfangirl for there support and i hope to see more of there work and i would like thank them for there reviews it's just that there were short but it's better than no review.

Funny thoughts...

The name on this site called Blitzkrieger sound like a nazi nah I'm kidding just kidding hope to see more of your work good luck

And I'm a big celtics fan but I'm from Seattle and I just like the thought of living in Boston weird...

Also my Celtics are playing tonight against the heat the Celtics are down in the series 1-0 first one to four wins the series and gets to go to the Finals I pray it's the celtics since star wars is ending hopefully not I compiled a List of times the movies came out and saw how Boston did that year

1977 Star Wars Episode IV

1976-77 BOSTON CELTICS

Head coachTom Heinsohn

Record44–38 (.537)

PlaceDivision: 2nd (Atlantic)

Conference: 4th (Eastern)

Playoff finishEast Semifinals

(eliminated 3-4) lost to PHI

1980 Star Wars Episode V

1979-80 BOSTON CELTICS

Larry Bird's debut season

Head coachBill Fitch

Record61–21 (.744)

PlaceDivision: 1st (Atlantic)

Conference: 1st (Eastern)

Playoff finishEast Finals

(eliminated 1-4) lost to PHI

Star Wars Episode VI

1982-83 BOSTON CELTICS

Head coachBill Fitch

Record56–26 (.683)

PlaceDivision: 2nd (Atlantic)

Conference: 3rd (Eastern)

Playoff finishEast Semifinals

(eliminated 0-4) lost to MIL

Star Wars Tenth Anniversary

1986-87 BOSTON CELTICS

Eastern Conference Champions

Head coachK. C. Jones

Record59–23 (.720)

PlaceDivision: 1st (Atlantic)

Conference: 1st (Eastern)

Playoff finishNBA Finals(Eliminated 2–4) lost to LA

Star Wars Twentieth Anniversary

1996-97 BOSTON CELTICS

Head coachM. L. Carr

Record15–67 (.183)

PlaceDivision: 7th (Atlantic)

Conference: 15th (Eastern)

Playoff finishDNQ

Should've hired Larry Bird

Star Wars Episode I

1998-99 BOSTON CELTICS

Head coachRick Pitino

Record19–31 (.380)

PlaceDivision: 5th (Atlantic)

Conference: 12th (Eastern)

Playoff finishDNQ

They Sucked

Star Wars Episode II

2001-02 BOSTON CELTICS

Head coachJim O'Brien

Record49–33 (.598)

PlaceDivision: 2nd (Atlantic)

Conference: 3rd (Eastern)

Playoff finishEast Finals

(eliminated 2-4) Lost to NJ

Star Wars Episode III

Head coachDoc Rivers

Record45–37 (.549)

PlaceDivision: 1st (Atlantic)

Conference: 3rd (Eastern)

Playoff finishFirst Round

(eliminated 3-4) lost to INDIANA

Star Wars The Clone Wars Movie

2007-08 BOSTON CELTICS

Head coachDoc Rivers

Record66–16 (.805)

PlaceDivision: 1st (Atlantic)

Conference: 1st (Eastern)

Playoff finishNBA Champions

(won 4–2) Beat LA

To me in the First Trilogy there's a pattern either that or I'm nuts but the pattern goes second round loss to Philly then Conference Finals lost to Philly then Swept in the First Round By Milwaukee.

Then for the second Trilogy there's worst record then Lost in the Conference Finals to New Jersey then Lose to Indiana in the First round.

But in a Anniversary they go to the finals then have the worst record this is there 35th Anniversary of Star Wars so you never know.

Then in the Clone War Universe

Won Title now there was a movie to introduce the show now I know when the show ends it'll end with a movie either a four or five parter so I hope the celtics win the championship by then cause this is the last run of the big three I'm gonna miss them god I hope they win one more sorry for saying that but just saying it could happen.


End file.
